


A skeleton of fun with a skeleton

by BeccaisCrazy



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Thanks to my bestie who showed me untertake you created a monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaisCrazy/pseuds/BeccaisCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been a year since the barrier has been broken humans and monster have been trying to get along but some humans do t want monsters on the surface.</p>
<p>You have been working in toriels school for half a week now. Your are on your own since your mam died and your father left for a another women when you where 14</p>
            </blockquote>





	A skeleton of fun with a skeleton

I have never done this before so don't hate to much

 

 

"Dammit" you sigh looking down at your watch you were going to be late again because of your stupid alarm. You so how mange to get there without causing an accident. You rush in to see toriel walking down the hall she was holding the hand of frisk. Frisk looks back and sees you "yay ______ is here" they signed. Toriel smilies at you she was very kind and she had a motherly smile. "Sorry" you pant."Dont worry my child one of my friends has filled in for you.Oh no you thought she is firing me you thinking.As if she red your mind "No your not fired will you teach the 5th class today" she says."Sure" you say as you walk down the hall you bump into a skeleton "oh sorry" you say he looks at you "Your ______ right?" He says "yeah" you say "im sorry did we meet before""Nah" he says "Toriel was telling me about" *oh* you smile. You talk with him for a while he tells you about the underground and when frisk came and him sliding in puns now and then. "Well see you later" he says " see ya" you say. The day goes by quickly nothing really happened. The next day you are walking through the town it was a quiet town but since touriest came around to see where the monster came from it has gotten more busier than it used to be.You look in a window to see the skeleton you talked to yesterday working in there you decide to go in."Hi" you say he looks up "hi didnt think id see you here He says "well i thought you you worked in the school "nope just heloing a friend" "oh" what can i get ya" he says "mmm how about the ice cream sundae" you say even though its cold out you still want an ice cream. Ye talk for a while than you say your goodbyes for the next few Thursday's, you start looking forward for Thursday's and talking to sans about random stuf he tells you about the time frisk had a dance compition with a robot and a dog that just pops out of now where. You tell him about how you have a dog as well who wakes you up at 6 in the morning because he is hungry."ohh i guess i should tell you my name" you realise he never told you his name "its sans" You heard that name before "your brother is papyrus right " you say "yep" papyrus always came in to school just to play with frisk every break."See you later" you say as you start to walk out he says "need a lift home" sans says you see a tint of blue around his face is he blush? "Yeah, wheres your car" yoy ask looking arount the now empthy car park. "In the back" you follow him to the back to see a red convertable "papyrus always wanted a car like his bed so we got this car"he says starting up the engine. After a few wrong turns you get home "thanks" you say "no problem anytime _____" As he goes in his car turn around and go to your house its big very big ,your mom had been rich but your father HAD taken it she she died and ran off on you. You see lazybones in the corner waiting for you as you turn the key to the front door you see a blue swirl appear in the bushes and sana pops out "You forgot this" he says handing you your phone but before you can say anything he is gone you look at your phone He left a message :hey _____ heres my phone number text or call anytime . You smiled then realised have you fallen in love with a skeleton no you had never been to much into crushing when you were younger you hadn't went on any dates. You go inside and turn on the TV only to fall asleep five minutes later


End file.
